Ketika Suzune Bertanya
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Suzune Al-Qassam Kujo, seorang anak muslim yang serba ingin tahu. Ia tak pernah malu untuk bertanya apapun yang tidak ia ketahui. Pada siapa ia bertanya? Seperti apa pertanyaannya? Lantas, Bagaimana jawabannya?/Pertanyaan 3 : Ada keutamaan dan kiat menghafal al-Qur'an lho :D/Fanfic Islam!
1. Pertanyaan 1: Hikmah Shalat

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalammu'alaikum, vea hadir lagi dengan konsep fanfic islami yang baru ^o^/ Alur fanfic ini sederhana, sebatas menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam Islam. Kalian sebagai readers pun bisa turut berpartisipasi dalam fanfic ini, caranya? Kalian bisa menuliskan pertanyaan seputar Islam lewat review dan jika beruntung mungkin akan vea jadikan acuan untuk chapter berikutnya :D Btw, karena banyak penjelasan di dalam fanfic ini, vea cantumkan sumber-sumber penjelasan tersebut di bagian** Referensi** pojok bawah :) and next, let's learn islam secara _kaffah_! ^o^/

* * *

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya © Invea**

* * *

**Let's learn all about Islam! ^o^/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pertanyaan 1 : mengapa Allah memerintahkan kita untuk shalat, bi?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suzune terbangun ketika sebuah tangan hangat menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Dipandanginya wajah sang ayah yang tengah duduk di kasur anaknya tersebut. Pria tersebut tampak telah rapi mengenakan baju koko berwarna putih.

"Cepat mandi sayang, ini hari Jum'at, ingat?" tegur sang ayah lembut. Suzune menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengambil handuk. Hari itu memang hari libur dan tadi Suzune kembali terlelap setelah menyelesaikan shalat dhuhanya.

.

.

"Abi, bukankah ini masih jam 11? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru pergi ke masjid?" tanya Suzune heran. Ia kini mengenakan baju koko berwarna senada dengan pakaian ayahnya.

"Hari ini kita shalat di mesjid pusat kota. Kita jalan kaki ke sana," jawab sang ayah seraya menuntun jemari mungil Suzune.

"Ha? Kenapa ngga shalat di mesjid kompleks aja bi? Kan lebih dekat!" keluh Suzune.

"Rasulullah pernah bersabda,'_Shalatnya seseorang yang dilaksanakan dengan berjamaah (pahalanya) dilipat gandakan sebanyak dua puluh lima kali dari (pahala) shalatnya yang dilakukan di rumah atau di pasar. Hal itu karena (sebelum berangkat) ia berwudhu dan menyempurnakan wudhunya, kemudian ia keluar rumah berangkat ke masjid, dan ia tidak keluar rumah kecuali hanya karena shalat, setiap langkah kaki yang ia ayunkan bisa mengangkat satu derajatnya dan menghapus satu kesalahan. Kemudian ketika ia shalat, maka malaikat akan selalu membacakan shalawat (do'a) baginya selama ia masih berada di tempat shalatnya dan selama ia tidak hadats (batal wudhunya) dengan do'a,'Ya Allah, curahkan shalawat atasnya. Ya Allah, kasihilah dia.' Dan seseorang di antara kalian masih tetap di dalam shalatnya selama ia menanti datangnya shalat,' _(HR Bukhari Muslim)," terang Kazune seraya mengelus lembut kepala anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Abi, Suzune boleh nanya lagi?" seru Suzune. Sang ayah mengangguk dan kembali menggandeng tangan putranya.

"Mau nanya apa, sayang?"

"Kenapa kita harus shalat sih bi?" tanya Suzune heran. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itu perintah dari Allah," jawab sang ayah singkat.

"Ih, abi, kalau itu sih Suzu juga tahu! Tapi, kenapa Allah memerintahkan kita untuk shalat bi?" tanya Suzune kurang puas dengan jawaban sang ayah.

"Suzune ingat tujuan Allah menciptakan kita?" tanya sang ayah. Wajah sang ananda mengerutkan kening.

"Hem, masa udah lupa? Ada di Al-Qur'an surah Adz-Dzariat ayat 56," gumam sang ayah.

"Ah, Suzu ingat. Yang seperti ini bukan bi bunyi artinya itu kalau tidak salah: '_Aku tidak menciptakan jin dan manusia melainkan agar mereka beribadah kepada-Ku,'_."

"Yup, tepat. Anak abi memang pintar." Sang Ayah kembali mengusap-usap kepala putranya.

"Tapi bi, apa dengan kita mengerjakan shalat maka Allah akan mendapat keuntungan?" tanya Suzune. Sang ayah kembali tersenyum—bangga melihat putranya kini semakin bertambah cerdas.

"Jawabannya tidak, sayang. Semua yang perintah dari Allah pada hakikatnya untuk diri kita sendiri. Allah itu Tuhan Yang Maha Sempurna. Allah sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Tanpa kita shalat, Allah sama sekali ngga rugi. Makanya, ngga ada kan istilah: '_Cepat kerjakan shalat tarawih 11 rakaat karena setiap rakaatnya akan disumbangkan untuk membangun planet di galaksi tetangga!' _,"

"Hihihi, iya bi. Abi ada-ada aja bikin istilahnya," gumam Suzune. "Kalau gitu bi, setiap perintah dari Allah itu memiliki hikmah tersendiri untuk kita?"

"Betul sekali, sayang,"

"Kalau begitu, apa hikmah shalat bi?"

"Hikmah shalat itu banyak sekali, sayang. Pertama, shalat itu merupakan proses inti hubungan antara manusia dengan Allah. Rasulullah pernah bersabda,'_Allah swt berfirman,'Aku membagi shalat antara Aku dan hamba-Ku menjadi dua bagian. Sebagian untuk-Ku dan sebagian lagi untuk hamba-Ku dan hamba-Ku (akan mendapatkan) apa yang ia pinta. Jika sang hamba mengucapkan,'Alhamdulillahi Rabbil' aalamiin,' Allah swt berkata,'Hamba-Ku bersyukur kepada-Ku,' dan jika ia membaca,'Ar-Rahmaanir-Rahiim,' Allah swt berkata,'Hamba-Ku mengagungkan-Ku,' dan jika ia membaca,'Iyyaaka na'budu wa iyaaka nasta'iin,' Allah swt berkata,'Ini adalah antara Aku dan hamba-Ku dan baginya apa yang ia pinta,' dan jika ia membaca,'Ihdinash Shiraathal Mustaqiim shiraathallaziina an'amta 'alaihim ghairil Maghduubi 'alaihim walaadh Dhaalliin,' Allah swt berkata,'Ini untuk hamba-Ku dan baginya apa yang ia pinta,' _(HR Muslim, Malik, Tirmidzi dan Nasa'i)." Sang ayah kemudian menjeda sejenak. Suzune terlihat antusias mendengarnya.

"Shalat merupakan amal yang pertama kali dihisab. Rasulullah juga bersabda,'_Sesungguhnya amalan seorang hamba yang akan dihisab pertama kali pada hari Kiamat nanti adalah shalat. Jika shalatnya baik maka berarti ia telah berhasil dan sukses. Namun, jika shalatnya rusak, maka berarti ia gagal dan merugi. Namun, apabila shalat fardhunya ada yang kurang maka Allah swt berkata,'Lihatlah, apakah hamba-Ku ini mempunyai shalat sunnah yang bisa menambal kekurangan dalam shalat fardhunya? Kemudian hisab amak-amalnya yang lain sesuai dengan hisab ini (hisab amalan shalat),' _(HR Tirmidzi, ia berkata bahwa hadits ini statusnya hasan)."

"Dan yang paling utama, shalat merupakan ibadah yang membedakan kita, umat islam, dengan orang kafir. Rasulullah pernah bersabda,' _Sesungguhnya, pembatas antara seseorang dengan syirik dan kufur adalah meninggalkan shalat.' _(HR Muslim)."

"Shalat pun jua menjadi ajang pelebur dosa-dosa kita. Rasulullah saw bersabda,'_Shalat lima waktu dari shalat jum'at ke shalat jum'at dan dari Ramadhan ke Ramadhan adalah penghapus dosa-dosa di sela-sela jeda antara ibadah-ibadah tersebut selama tidak melakukan hal-hal yang termasuk dosa besar.'_ (HR Muslim)."

"Rasulullah juga bersabda,'_Sungguh, perumpamaan shalat lima waktu adalah seperti sungai tawar yang mengalir deras di depan pintu rumah salah seorang di antara kalian, setiap hari ia menceburkan dirinya (mandi) di sungai tersebut sebanyak lima kali, maka apakah mungkin kalian semua masih melihat kotoran (yang melekat) di badannya? Sungguh kalian semua tidak mengetahui apa yang telah didapatkan olehnya dari shalat yang ia lakukan. _(HR Malik, dan juga diriwayatkan oleh Imam Ahmad dengan sanad hasan, juga oleh Nasa'i, Ibnu Huzaimah di kibat _Shahih-_nya)."

"Dengan shalat, kita juga terdidik untuk disiplin terhadap waktu. Selain itu, dari segi kesehatan, setiap gerakan shalat memiliki kelebihan tersendiri untuk kekuatan dan kesehatan tubuh kita. Begitu pula dengan waktu-waktu shalat fardhu, masing-masingnya memiliki manfaat apabila kita mengerjakan shalat fardhu tepat pada waktunya."

"Selain itu, shalat-shalat sunnah pun memiliki manfaat tersendiri bagi kita. Misalnya shalat tahajjud. Shalat ini dilakukan di waktu malam kan? Dan Rasulullah menyarankan kita untuk mengerjakannya di sepertiga malam terakhir. Nah, pada saat sepertiga malam terakhir itulah atmosfer melepaskan oksigen murni. Oksigen tersebut akan menghilang ketika matahari terbit. Dengan kata lain, hanya orang-orang yang mengerjakan _qiyamul lail _yang dapat menikmati oksigen murni tersebut." Sang Ayah menerangkan panjang lebar—berharap sang anak menjadi lebih mengerti dan bertambah keimanannya.

"Subhanallah! Banyak sekali manfaatnya ya bi," gumam Suzune dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, sayang. Itu merupakan salah satu tanda betapa Allah sangat menyayangi kita," timpal sang ayah. "Alhamdulillah kita sudah sampai,"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pertanyaan 1 : telah terjawab!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Referensi:**

1. Al-Islam karya Said Hawa, terbitan Gema Insani

2. Tuntunan Praktis Ibadah Cara Nabi saw. terbitan Syaamil Qur'an

3. Ayo Belajar Berputus Asa pada Makhluk! karya Ghazi Azhari Sudrajat

4. Cinta Sang Pecinta Malam karya Invea Nur Mukti Lestari


	2. Pertanyaan 2: Pro-Kontra Natal

**a/n: **Bismillah, Assalammualaikum :) Khaifa khaluk, sahabat? Chapter kali ini sebenarnya udah lama vea rencanakan, tapi karena terlalu banyak pro-kontra akhirnya vea ragu untuk mempublishnya sampai Aya menanyakan masalah ini, akhirnya vea putusin buat publish chapter ini, afwan kalau telaaat banget ya ^^a

Btw, Jadzakallah buat Kang Maul yang udah mau diskusi masalah ini sama vea, afwan ya kang udah ganggu waktunya berjam-jam buat diskusiin ini sama vea, makasih banyak ilmunya u.u

* * *

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya © Invea**

* * *

**Let's learn all about Islam! ^o^/**

* * *

.

.

**Pertanyaan 2 : bolehkah kita mengucapkan 'selamat natal'?**

.

.

"Umiii!" Suara lengkingan Suzune terdengar begitu keras dari beranda rumah. Sang ibu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya itu kemudian berlari menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Suzune. Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu seraya melepaskan apron putihnya. Sepertinya ia tak akan bisa memasak untuk makan siang nanti di pagi itu. Sang ibu kemudian menuntun anaknya menuju ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan anaknya di sana.

"Tadi, tadi—"

.

.

"_Alhamdulillah, sarapan pagi ini sangat lezat. Kalau begitu, abi pergi dulu sekarang ya, mi, kalau sampai telat, abi jadi menzhalimi orang lain," gumam Kazune seraya bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Karin dengan cekatan membawakan mantel dan tas suaminya. Setelah menyerahkannya, ia kemudian mengecup punggung tangan suaminya tersebut. Kazune kemudian mengecup kening istrinya seraya berkata,"Hati-hati di rumah ya mi! Selepas ngementor, abi masih harus pergi menghadiri kajian. Insya Allah nanti jam empat sore abi pulang. Tolong jaga rumah dan anak-anak ya mi,"_

"_Insya Allah bi. Abi juga hati-hati di jalan ya,"_

"_Nah, Suzune, abi—" Kazune tersentak heran. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai penjuru tempat. "Lho? Suzune mana?"_

"_Biar umi panggil, abi tunggu aja dulu di depan pintu biar Suzune langsung ke sana," ujar Karin._

"_Baiklah," Kazune kemudian pergi menuju pintu depan. Belum juga Karin memanggil, putranya itu kemudian bergegas menghampiri ayahnya. Karin hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia kemudian pergi membereskan bekas sarapan mereka._

"_Hem, anak abi ini ke mana aja atuh, udah mah tadi sarapan terburu-buru sekarang ke sini juga tergesa-gesa," ujar Kazune. Suzune hanya tersenyum kikuk._

"_Maaf bi, tadi Suzu lagi sibuk sih," sahut Suzune. Sang ayah mengernyitkan alisnya._

"_Sibuk apa?" tanya sang ayah penasaran._

"_Ah, abi ini gimana sih! Besok kan tanggal 25 Desember bii, hari Natal, Suzu lagi nyiapin hadiah untuk temen Suzu yang beragama Nasrani," jawab Suzune dengan riang. Sang ayah tersentak mendengarnya._

"_Suzune jangan melakukan itu!" seru sang ayah—keras._

"_Eh, ke—kenapa bi?"_

"_Soalnya—" Pandangan Kazune teralihkan pada jam dinding yang tertempel. Ia ingat bahwa ia sendiri tengah terburu-buru sekarang._

"_Ng, maafin abi ya sayang. Suzune tanya aja sama umi ya, abi harus berangkat sekarang. Hati-hati di rumah, jadilah anak yang sholeh ya sayang," Kazune kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Suzune. Suzune lalu mencium punggung tangan Kazune. Ayahnya itu kemudian segera pergi dan hanya meninggalkan salam,"Assalammu'alaikum," _

_Sebuah pertanyaan besar kini tergambar jelas di benaknya. Dan dengan segera ia berteriak,"Umii...!"_

_._

_._

"—gitu mi!"

"Jadi, Suzune ingin tahu kenapa Suzune ngga boleh ngasih hadiah untuk temen Suzune yang merayakan natal?" tebak sang bunda. Suzune kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang, kalau Suzune ngasih kado untuk temen Suzune yang merayakan natal, secara tidak langsung Suzune turut serta dalam merayakan natal itu karena itu berarti Suzune telah menyerupai kebiasaan mereka. Suzune masih ingat kan hadits yang berbunyi,_'__ Barangsiapa yang menyerupai suatu kaum maka dia termasuk kaum tersebut,' (H.R Abu Daud dengan sanad hasan)(Majmu'uts Tsamin juz 3).?"_

"Hum,"

"Selain itu, Asy Syaikh Ibnu Utsaimin rahimahullah mengatakan: _'Telah sampai kepada kami (berita) tentang sebagian orang yang tidak mengerti dan lemah agamanya, bahwa mereka saling menukar hadiah pada hari raya Nashrani. Ini adalah haram dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Sebab, dalam (perbuatan) tersebut mengandung unsur keridhaan kepada kekufuran dan agama mereka. Kita mengadukan (hal ini) kepada Allah.' _(At Ta'liq 'Ala Iqtidha' Shiratil Mustaqim hal. 277)."

"Kalau mengucapkan selamat gimana mi? Kan orang-orang Kristen juga suka ngucapin selamat hari raya Idul Fitri pada kita tiap tanggal satu syawal mi!" tanya Suzune kritis. Sang ibu tersenyum menatap buah hatinya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya ada dua pendapat mengenai ini. Ada yang membolehkan dan ada yang mengharamkan.

Ulama yang membolehkan mengucapkan Selamat Natal, di antaranya Syeikh Yusuf Al-Qaradhawi. Ulama asal Mesir yang kini tinggal di Qatar ini berpendapat:

_'Perubahan kondisi global menjadikanku berbeda dengan Syeikhul Islam Ibnu Taimiyah dalam mengharamkan pengucapan selamat hari-hari agama orang-orang Nasrani atau yang lainnya. Aku (Yusuf al-Qaradhawi) membolehkan pengucapan itu apabila mereka (orang-orang Nasrani atau nonmuslim lainnya) adalah orang-orang yang cinta damai terhadap kaum muslimin, terlebih lagi apabila ada hubungan khsusus antara dirinya (nonmuslim) dengan seorang muslim, seperti kerabat, tetangga rumah, teman kuliah, teman kerja dan lainnya.'_

Selain beliau, ulama lain yang membolehkan antara lain Dr. Abdus Sattar Fathullah Sa'id (Universitas Al-Azhar), Dr. Muhammad Sayyid Dasuki (Univrsitas Qatar), Ustadz Musthafa az Zarqo, serta Syeikh Muhammad Rasyid Ridho.

Sementara itu, fatwa ulama besar Saudi Arabia, Syaikh Muhammad bin Sholeh Al Utsaimin _rahimahullah_, dari kumpulan risalah (tulisan) dan fatwa beliau (_Majmu' Fatawa wa Rosail Ibnu 'Utsaimin_), 3/28-29, no. 404,

'_Memberi ucapan Selamat Natal atau mengucapkan selamat dalam hari raya mereka (dalam agama) yang lainnya pada orang kafir adalah sesuatu yang diharamkan berdasarkan kesepakatan para ulama (baca: ijma' kaum muslimin)_, sebagaimana hal ini dikemukakan oleh Ibnul Qoyyim _rahimahullah_ dalam kitabnya _Ahkamu Ahlidz Dzimmah_.

Beliau _rahimahullah_ mengatakan, "_Adapun memberi ucapan selamat pada syi'ar-syi'ar kekufuran yang khusus bagi orang-orang kafir (seperti mengucapkan selamat natal, pen) adalah sesuatu yang diharamkan berdasarkan ijma' (kesepakatan) kaum muslimin. Contohnya adalah memberi ucapan selamat pada hari raya dan puasa mereka seperti mengatakan, 'Semoga hari ini adalah hari yang berkah bagimu', atau dengan ucapan selamat pada hari besar mereka dan semacamnya. Kalau memang orang yang mengucapkan hal ini bisa selamat dari kekafiran, namun dia tidak akan lolos dari perkara yang diharamkan. Ucapan selamat hari raya seperti ini pada mereka sama saja dengan kita mengucapkan selamat atas sujud yang mereka lakukan pada salib, bahkan perbuatan seperti ini lebih besar dosanya di sisi Allah. Ucapan selamat semacam ini lebih dibenci oleh Allah dibanding seseorang memberi ucapan selamat pada orang yang minum minuman keras, membunuh jiwa, berzina, atau ucapan selamat pada maksiat lainnya. Banyak orang yang kurang paham agama terjatuh dalam hal tersebut. Orang-orang semacam ini tidak mengetahui kejelekan dari amalan yang mereka perbuat. Oleh karena itu, barangsiapa memberi ucapan selamat pada seseorang yang berbuat maksiat, bid'ah atau kekufuran, maka dia pantas mendapatkan kebencian dan murka Allah Ta'ala._" –Demikian perkataan Ibnul Qoyyim rahimahullah-,'

Begitu, sayang. Nah, Suzune bisa putuskan sendiri sekarang. Umi udah kasih fatwa-fatwa dari ulamanya," terang Karin panjang lebar. Suzune hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Tapi mii, bukankah islam mengajarkan toleransi? Kan mengucapkan selamat itu bagian daripada toleransi mii!" seru Suzune. Sang ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Suzune, arti dari toleransi bukanlah seperti itu. Toleransi dalam beragama itu maksudnya kita tidak boleh mengganggu umat lain dalam beribadah. Kita harus menghormati mereka namun bukan berarti kita harus mencampur adukkan aqidah kita dengan aqidah mereka, sayang."

"Umi, Suzune jadi bingung nih. Suzune jadi ragu-ragu nih mengucapkan selamatnya juga pada temen Suzune. Gimana dong mi? Menurut umi sebaiknya gimana?"

"Suzune sayang, tadi umi udah tekankan kan pada Suzune untuk memutuskan sendiri mana yang Suzune yakini. Nah, kalau sekarang Suzune ragu-ragu, saran umi sih mending Suzune tinggalkan saja sesuai dengan hadits Rasulullah,' _Sesungguhnya yang halal itu jelas dan sesungguhnya yang haram pun jelas. Di antara keduanya ada perkara-perkara syubhat (samar) yang tidak diketahui oleh kebanyakan manusia. Karena itu, siapa saja yang takut terjatuh pada perkara syubhat berarti dia telah membersihkan agama dan kehormatannya. Siapa saja yang melakukan perkara-perkara syubhat berarti dia menjatuhkan diri pada keharaman. Dia seperti seorang penggembala yang menggembalakan hewannya di sekitar hima (wilayah larangan), lalu dia tiba-tiba (tanpa disadari, pen.) memasukinya.' (HR Mutaffaq 'alaih)."_

"Hum, iya, iya mi.."

"Jadi, Suzune sudah memutuskan?"

"Sudah dong mi!"

"Apa keputusannya?"

"Suzune—!"

.

.

**Silahkan kalian putuskan sendiri ^^**

**Pertanyaan 2 : alhamdulillah, sudah terjawab ^^**

.

.

* * *

**Catatan** untuk Ayano Arakida:

Mengenai hadits seperti itu, jujur saja, vea baru dengar sih ^^ vea kurang tahu mengenai haditsnya. Tapi kalau fatwa dari berbagai ulama besar memang ada beberapa yang mengarah ke arah seperti itu.

Mengenai hukum mengucapkan selamat natal, sudah vea cantumkan sebagian di atas, Aya bisa mempelajari lebih lanjut dengan menelusuri situs-situs yang sudah vea cantumkan di referensi, namun jangan lupa untuk menghapus spasinya ya ;) Setelah itu, Aya bisa memutuskan sendiri mana yang lebih Aya yakini.

Untuk masalah bertaubat, Aya bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Kalau vea pribadi biasanya dengan melakukan shalat sunah dua rakaat atau lebih (vea biasanya melakukan di malam hari biar sekalian Qiyamul Lail), kemudian curhat sama Allah, ungkapkan saja semua dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan, berdo'alah semoga Allah mengampuni dosa-dosa kita :) Akan lebih baik kalau sebelum curhat kita berdzikir memuji asma-Nya kemudian juga membacakan shalawat untuk Rasulullah :)

Afwan, kebenaran datangnya dari Allah, adapun kesalahan yang vea sampaikan itu dari vea, readers yang lain yang lebih mengerti bisa turut menambahkan ^^ vea ingin menjadikan fanfic ini sebagai ajang sharing kita bersama :)

* * *

**Referensi:**

****1. muslim . or . id/manhaj/selamat-natal . html

2. www . eramuslim ustadz-menjawab/hukum-mengucapkan-selamat-natal . htm#. UOEieeQ3uS8

3. www . kabarislam artikel-motivasi/haram-mengucapkan-selamat-natal-bagi-seorang-muslim

4. m . voa-islam /news/aqidah/2011/12/25/12415/hukum-mengucapkan-dan-menjawab-selamat-natal/

5. mediaumat hikmah/3795-82-meninggalkan-perkara-perkara-syubhat . html


	3. Pertanyaan 3: Hafidz Al-Qur'an

**a/n: **Assalammu'alaikum sahabat, afwan afwan karena di chapter ke-3 ini materinya belum memenuhi request dari para reviewer. Insya Allah request dari para reviewer akan vea bahas di chapter depan. Ide chapter ini dimulai ketika mengikuti FGD Tahfidz saat Silatnas (Silaturahmi Rohis Nasional) kemarin, dan vea ingin membaginya pada kalian semua. Sebagian merupakan materi FGD Tahfidz dan sebagaian vea dapatkan dari buku Abdul Aziz Abdur Ra'uf, Lc. Mudah-mudahan kita semua semakin semangat mengkaji dan menghafal al-Qur'an :)

* * *

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Ketika Suzune Bertanya © Invea**

* * *

**Let's learn all about Islam! ^o^/**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pertanyaan 3 : mengapa harus menghafal al-Qur'an sih, Bi?**

**.**

**.**

"Huah!" Suzune langsung meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah _mushaf _Al-Qur'an yang berukuran kecil—pas sekali untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku kemeja seragamnya.

"Kenapa, Suzune?" tanya ayahnya seraya menutup _mushaf _yang berukuran 21 x 29,7 cm. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Suzune kesel! Suzune bosan!" keluh anak itu seraya menutup _mushaf_nya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum—menanti kelanjutan cerita dari anaknya.

"Bi, Suzune nyerah ah menghafal al-Qur'an," sahutnya kemudian. Sang ayah tak terkejut mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ia hanya merengkuh anaknya seraya bertanya,"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya susah! Suzune udah berkali-kali mencoba menghafal surat At-Takwir tapi terus-menerus tertukar ayatnya!" keluhnya. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum.

"Suzune memangnya sudah mengulang berapa kali?" tanya sang ayah. Suzune berpikir—mencoba menghitung. "Sudahkah sebanyak mengulang surat Al-Fatihah?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Suzune tersentak. Ia langsung pura-pura membenarkan letak kopiah hitamnya.

"Be—Belumlah, Bi," jawabnya pelan—malu.

"Terus, kenapa menyerah? Wajar kan kalau Suzune belum hafal? Kan mengulangnya belum sebanyak mengulang surat Al-Fatihah," ujar sang ayah.

"Bi, kenapa sih abi begitu kukuh mendidik Suzune untuk menghafal al-Qur'an?" tanya sang anak lugu. "Padahal, temen-temen Suzu yang lain ngga ada tuh yang menghafal al-Qur'an. Rata-rata mereka hanya menghafal sampai surat Ad-Duha dan setelah itu mereka tidak melanjutkan hafalan mereka,"

"Suzune, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa dengan menghafal al-Qur'an ada banyak kebaikan yang kau peroleh di sana?" tanya sang ayah. Sang anak hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Penghafal Quran akan datang pada hari kiamat dan AlQuran berkata: "Wahai Tuhanku, bebaskanlah dia. Kemudian orang itu dipakaikan mahkota karamah (kehormatan). AlQuran kembali meminta: Wahai Tuhanku, ridhailaih dia, maka Allah meridhainya. Dan diperintahkan kepada orang itu, bacalah dan teruslah naiki (derajat-derajat surga). Dan Allah menambahkan dari setiap ayat yang dibacanya tambahan nikmat dan kebaikan." (HR Tirmidzi)"

Suzune mulai menatap wajah sang ayah. Dan pria itu mulai melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Sayang, dengan menghafal al-Qur'an, kita tentu akan lebih terpacu untuk sering membaca al-Qur'an, mengulang hafalan kita, men_tadabburi _ayat-ayat al-Qur'an, mempelajari al-Qur'an serta mengamalkannya,"

"Ada banyak sekali hadits yang mengungkapkan keutamaan-keutamaan mempelajari, membaca, men_tadabburi_, mengamalkan serta menghafal al-Qur'an, di antaranya:

"Siapa yang membaca Al Qur'an, mempelajarinya, dan mengamalkannya, maka dipakaikan mahkota dari cahaya pada hari kiamat. Cahayanya seperti cahaya matahari dan kedua orang tuanya dipakaiakan dua jubah (kemuliaan) yang tidak pernah didapatkan di dunia. Keduanya bertanya, "Mengapa kami dipakaikan jubah ini?" Dijawab,"Karena kalian berdua memerintahkan anak kalian untuk mempelajari Al Qur'an." (HR. Al-Hakim)"

"Sesungguhnya Allah mempunyai keluarga di antara manusia, para sahabat bertanya, "Siapakah mereka ya Rasulullah?" Rasul menjawab, "Para ahli Al Qur'an. Merekalah keluarga Allah dan pilihan-pilihan-Nya." (HR. Ahmad)"

"Sebaik-baik orang di antara kalian adalah orang yang mempelajari Al-Quran dan mengajarkannya" (HR. Bukhari)"

"Dari Ibnu Mas'ud rad, ia berkata, 'Rasulullah SAW bersabda: "Barangsiapa yang membaca satu huruf dari al-Qur`an maka untuknya satu kebaikan, dan satu kebaikan dilipat gandakan dengan sepuluh kali lipat. Saya tidak mengatakan 'alif laam miim' satu huruf, akan tetapi alif adalah satu huruf, laam satu huruf dan miim satu huruf." (HR. At-Tirmidzi)."

"Dari Abu Umamah al-Bahili RA, ia berkata, 'Saya mendengar Rasulullah SAW bersabda: "Bacalah al-Qur`an, sesungguhnya ia akan datang pada hari kiamat memberi syafaat bagi ahlinya (yaitu orang yang membacanya, mempelajari dan mengamalkannya)." (HR. Muslim)"

"Nah, dengan banyak keutamaan seperti itu, apa Suzune ngga tergiur untuk menghafal, mempelajari serta mengamalkan al-Qur'an?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tergiur sih tergiur, Bi. Tapi abi punya tips ngga buat Suzune biar bisa cepet hafal al-Qur'an dan menjadi seorang _hafidz_ kayak abi?" sang anak berbalik tanya.

"Hmm… Yang pertama, Suzune harus mengecek dulu niat Suzune untuk menghafal. Niatkanlah ikhlas semata-mata hanya untuk mencari ridho Allah. Lalu Suzune harus memiliki azzam yang kuat,"

"Terus, Bi?"

"Bersyukurlah pada Allah dan berdo'alah meminta pada-Nya, sesungguhnya, kita dapat hafal al-Qur'an semata-mata adalah kehendak Allah, anugerah karunia-Nya,"

Suzune menatap dengan wajah berbinar. Namun, sorot wajahnya terlihat belum puas.

"Yakinlah pada janji Allah, perhatikan adab membaca al-Qur'an dan sediakan waktu khusus untuk al-Qur'an. Buatlah target dan gunakanlah system _reward_." Saran sang ayah.

"Hmmm, ada lagi ngga bi?"

"Jangan menyerah, rajin _murajaah_ (mengulang hafalan) dan hindari hal-hal maksiat. Suzune bisa cari referensi di buku-buku tentang menghafal al-Qur'an yang ada di perpustakaan bawah tanah," terang sang abi.

"Kalau begitu, Suzune kini berazzam untuk bisa menjadi seorang _hafidz_ seperti abi! Karena itu—" Suzune segera menghentikan perkataannya, membuat sang ayah keheranan.

"Karena itu?"

"—abi harus membantu Suzune untuk bisa meraih azzam tersebut," seru Suzune mantap. Sang ayah hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian mengusap-usap kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Tentu, sayang. Insya Allah abi sama ummi akan senantiasa membantu Suzune," gumam sang ayah. Suzune hanya nyengir—memamerkan barisan dari gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mengambil air _wudhu _dan bersiap-siap ke masjid? Kelihatannya sebentar lagi _adzan maghrib _akan segera berkumandang. Panggil ummi juga ya, kita _shalat berjamaah _di masjid," saran Kazune. Suzune kecil langsung mengangguk patuh. Suara cemprengnya kemudian terdengar membahana rumah.

"Ummiii… Ummii… Ummi…!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pertanyaan 3 : Alhamdulillah, sudah terjawab ^^**

* * *

**a/n: **Bagaimana? Apa sahabat puas dengan jawabannya? Saya harap tidak agar sahabat bisa mencari referensi lain yang lebih lengkap :) Oh ya, bila di antara sahabat ada yang sedang menghafal al-Qur'an, kontak vea ya :) Untuk yang ingin membaca buku-buku tentang menghafal al-Qur'an, vea tampilkan referensi buku yang pernah vea baca di bawah, kalau ada buku lain yang lebih bagus, sharing vea ya :) Sekarang saatnya balas review ^^

**Yiin: **Wa'alaikummussalam . tentu boleh, hehe tapi _afwan _vea belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, insyaAllah nanti akan dijadikan _chapter _fanfic ini ;)

**Guest: **Alhamdulillah, insyaAllah, terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)

**Ayano: **Sama-sama, tidak masalah kok. Ali bin Abi Thalib pernah berkata kalau bertanya adalah kunci untuk membuka ilmu pengetahuan. Perbedaan _syirik _dengan _musyrik, _setahu vea, _syirik _adalah perbuatan menyekutukan Allah sementara _musyrik _adalah orang yang melakukan _syirik_. Afwan kalau salah, reviewer lain ada yang mau sharing? :)

**Nurvie: **Aamiin, aamiin, aamiin ya Rabbal 'alamin, syukron untuk do'anya :')

* * *

**Referensi:**

1. Anda pun Bisa Menjadi Hafidz Al-Qur'an karya Abdul Aziz Abdur Ra'uf

2. 17 Motivasi Berinteraksi dengan Al-Qur'an karya Abdul Aziz Abdur Ra'uf

3. Agar Orang Sibuk Bisa Menghafal Al-Qur'an karya Bahirul Amali Herry


End file.
